A vehicle may receive audio content using various types of receiver. For example, the vehicle may include an AM radio receiver, an FM/HD radio receiver, and a satellite radio receiver. These broadcast receivers may be configured to tune to one of multiple broadcast stations that provide audio content in a specified genre or format. A driver of a vehicle may select a receiver and a broadcast station to receive content of the desired genre or format.